A Kingdom Hearts Carol
by DaNcEwAtErDaNcEX3
Summary: Axels sad cus Roxas died. He almost kills himself. Can Roxas and his friends save Axel?
1. Roxas

Axel sighed. It was the year after the death of, Roxas, his best friend. He couldn't help but to think back…

It was a warm night, December 20 to be exact, and Axel and Roxas were packing up their dorm room and getting ready to go home.

"I am so excited, I know its lame but I love Christmas," said Roxas. Axel still remembered the gleam in his blue eyes as he said that.

"Me too, it's just a happy time of the year, like nothing can go wrong," laughed Axel. Fate would prove him wrong very soon.

"Well, I am done I am heading home. Merry Christmas Axel, see you soon," said Roxas as he walked out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas," said Axel waving goodbye. He finished packing and decided to wait a few minutes before leaving. Then, he heard the ominous smell of smoke. He grabbed his stuff and ran to his car not knowing or caring what was about to happen, he just didn't want to get blamed. A mile or so away, Roxas realized he forgot his present for his mom. He sighed and turned his car around. When he got back he saw the dorm was on fire. He thought he saw Axel's car and panicked. He ran up to their room as quick as he could but the smoke overtook him. He staggered outside and passed out in the grass. When the police and fireman arrived they took him to the hospital. Axel was contacted because Roxas had been asking for him. He arrived and saw Roxas smile. Then he heard a flat line noise. The funeral was short and sad. He was buried two days later.

Axel came back to reality and stared at the ceiling. Sora walked in.

"Hey Axel, are you staying?" he asked.

"Haven't decided," said Axel. He had been forced to room with Sora by the school. He didn't really hate Sora, it's just that his eyes were exactly the same and it drove Axel crazy. Everyday he looked at Sora and saw Roxas and just felt sad. He usually just ignored him, but the brunette was persistent.

"Oh okay, well have a Merry Christmas," said Sora. Axel fought back tears as memories flooded him.

"You too," was all he choked out. Sora left and Axel let the tears fall.

"Roxas, I'm sorry you died because of me," said Axel. He looked at the window. It was two stories up. Axel stood up and walked to it and looked down. It would be easy, no one would miss him. His parents never cared. The only one who ever had was dead now. No one would miss him. He took as step up.

"Don't you dare," said a familiar voice from behind him. Axel spun around smiling.

"Roxas!" he ran over to hug him but his arms passed through.  
"Axel I am a ghost. What has happened to you? Killing yourself days before Christmas? You used to love this holiday!" said Roxas.

"Things changed," said Axel. Roxas's forehead furrowed in frustration.

"I am going to save you Axel. Like last year," said Roxas, Axel winced, "Only this time you really do need saving. I'll take you through mem-," he was cut off bye Axel.

"Memories with you are what caused this. Leave now and never haunt me again," said Axel. Roxas frowned.

"When the clock strikes twelve a friend of mine will come visit you," said Roxas.

"So long as I don't have to see the innocent face I killed I am fine with it," said Axel.

Roxas laughed.

"I can make no promises," and with that Roxas disappeared. Axel rubbed his eyes.

"I must've dreamt that….I am tired I should sleep," and with that he laid down for a long winter's nap. The clock struck 12 and a young girl appeared in Axel's room.

"Axel, Axel –AXEL," said the little blonde. Axel woke with a start.

"Who-who are you?" he asked.

"Night-time Advocate-for Memories In Near-Christmas Events," she laughed, "But you can call me Namine for short." Axel nodded. "Take my hand I need to show you some things." The mesmerized Axel did as she said and off they flew.


	2. Namine

Namine and him landed somewhere.

"do you recognize this place?" asked Namine

"Yea its my old house and there I am….in diapers? Was this my first Christmas?" asked Axel. Namine nodded.

"Do you see how happy you look all cute and tiny?"she asked.

"well yes, but I didn't even know my name then,"said Axel.

"I know, but you must always stop in the beginning,"said Namine and off they flew, They again landed in the same spot.

"Do you know what year this is?" asked Namine.

"No."

"It's the year before you met Roxas. You are 14,"said Namine. Axel looked in the window and saw him sitting with his mom watching Rudolph's Shiny New Year and sipping hot cocoa and laughing.

"I don't remember this," whispered Axel.

"Lets see this same scene next year." Again they flew and landed. The scene was dramatically different. Axel was telling his mom he was going to hang with Roxas. His mom nodded and as soon as the door closed she let a tear fall.

"My baby's all grown up," she said and sat down to watch Rudolph's Shiny New Year.

"I thought she liked Roxas," said Axel.

"She did she just wished you still had time for her," said Namine. Axel gulped.

"This has happened every year since and especially last year. You ignore her and say she doesn't care when she does and she always will," said Namine.

"I didn't realize,"said Axel.

"Of course, but what child ever does?" She said. And they flew back to the present.

"I must take my leave," said Namine as she disappeared.

"So do you see how much your mother loves you?" asked Roxas suddenly appearing.

"Yes, I didn't realize she did. She stopped forcing me to stay home and I assumed she didn't care,"said Axel.

"So we have one person who will miss you," said Roxas, "I bet we can find more. In an hour another friend of mine will visit you." And with that he disappeared. Axel laid back down to sleep.

"I can't believe she would miss me," murmured Axel into his pillow as he fell asleep.

The clock struck 1. A tall man appeared in his room.

"Axel!" said the man. Axel woke with a start.

"who are you?" asked Axel.

"My name is Data Interpreter Z, you may call me DiZ," said the man.

"I must show you some things as well, Axel, take my hand." Axel again took his hand and off they flew.


	3. DiZ

They landed outside of a house.

"Do you know where we are?" asked DiZ.

"No," replied Axel.

"This is Sora's House."

"Sora…"Axel said kind of sadly.

"Yes the one you shun."

"why are we here?"

"Listen"

"Mom, I don't think he is getting better I am scared for him,"said Sora. Axel was stunned that he cared.

"I am sure he will be fine Sora," said Sora's mom.

"See he is scared for you Axel."

"Doesn't mean he cares…" mumbled hit him on the head.

"Of course it does talk about blank with a capital B," said DiZ.

"Oww,"moaned Axel.

"I'll take you back now." Axel grabbed his hand and was back in his room. Roxas appeared.

"Another person who cares," said Roxas making an imaginary tally mark.

"So when's the third ghost coming?" asked Axel. Roxas laughed. Axel looked confused.

"I am the third one silly!" said Roxas. Axel perked up at the thought of Roxas. "Take my hand and let's go." And off they flew.


End file.
